


red trail

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'i can integrate the au or elaborate on the relationship of three people i cannot do both', Criminal AU, F/F, Multi, was a three sentence prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by kc5rings





	red trail

They trust their inner circles, but there are old stones and cleavage points that they hold between themselves, by virtue of lives bound together since those times. They have not looked away, held each other through tears, cold negotiation, and that first time of meeting a man’s eyes as they put an end to his life.

There is no stronger bind of fate, than the blood trail shared and grown.


End file.
